


Damn Girl

by Fanficsfan4ever



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: 30, Drabbles, F/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsfan4ever/pseuds/Fanficsfan4ever
Summary: This is a 30 word drabbles based on UC pairing of my fave girl Brenda Barrett and Matt Hunter. I am Sevensmommy just have a brand new page
Relationships: Brenda Barrett/Matt Hunter
Kudos: 1





	Damn Girl

Matt always thought Brenda had such great strength cause after all she has been able to stop herself from falling for Sonny’s pleas to come back to him time and time again. Brenda never says she is strong but Matt knew differently and that is one of the many reasons he loved her so much cause she always put him and his feelings ahead of any other guy including her ex-husband.


End file.
